Talk:Yellow Skull Fish
Naming I think we should rename the Orange Skull Fish back to Yellow Skull Fish, and the Yellow Skull Fish to Gold Skull Fish. The reason is: first, the amount of gold that is dropped is enormous. Second, the head of the fish has the same RGB value as a coin. What do you guys think? --Yonder 21:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I agree Vaconcovat 21:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I think the concept they started off with was a 'money fish...'-- SandMaster ( ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 02:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't really know. The value of the Orange Skull Fish is #CB9832 (203,152,50). We have called the same color "tan" for the Tan Skull Bat and the Tan Skull Snake. On the color wheel of my image program this is more close to orange than to yellow. The other "orange" wheels and trees have #ED9832 (237,152,50). That's why I renamed it to orange. The Yellow Skull Fish is #FDFD01 (253,253,1) which is close to the maximum yellow which a computer monitor can handle. Also the yellow attacks are around (253,253,50). I also thought about using "gold" for the yellow fish , but what if a new stage has an enemy with the same color which is just a normal yellow enemy? Also in my imagination gold usually is warmer and more brownish/orangish/tanish yellow than such a citreous yellow. Also only the border of a coin has this color. The center is #FFC600 (255, 198, 0). --Justme2 02:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : Fully agree with what me2 said, except that Orange Skull Fish should be tan. In any case, we should strive to keep the naming system simple (i.e. avoid using "violet", "turquoise", "mustard" etc.) While the "goldfish" literally gives lots of gold, our naming system goes by the colour of the fish, and not its properties, so yellow it is. --bewnt 15:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure people have named different hex code colors across the board. We can search for official names.-- SandMaster ( ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 02:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Sandmaster, there ARE no official names, so that is why this is so difficult. I don't think we could use that. --Yonder 00:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) If all enemies are named based on their color, what's with the names of the gel enemies? - MiracleMatter :There is a formula which holds for all heads (see Talk:Head for more information): :secondary_head_color = floor(head_color * 0.2) :For the Gel head the head_color corresponds to the eye color and the secondary_head_color is the dark part. The reason for the formula is, that the original images are a simple grey scale image with only three colors (white, dark grey, transparent). And these two grey values are multiplied with the main enemy color. :Given this you can always compute fully automatically the dark color (which the head for Gel) from the bright color (which are the eyes for the Gel). But you can't do it the other way round, due to rounding errors. :Furthermore please consider, that the Gel head is not the only head with a dark head and bright eyes. The smileys and the star have the same. Their only difference is their bright outline for the head. :Courtesy to Justme2 for this information. --Yonder 16:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Appearance in levels Now that we have the "tiles" set for each terrain, maybe we could find out how many tiles of water have to be present for a Yellow Skull Fish to appear in. Should we? --Yonder 15:47, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : I believe me2 has compiled some values for this. --bewnt 15:48, 28 February 2009 (UTC)